Anything For You
by iAmTheWallflower
Summary: Kurt's really starting to wonder when, or if, anything is going to happen between him and Blaine. Because at this rate, he's not sure how long it'll be before he just jumps Blaine's bones.


It had been two months since Kurt switched schools. He absolutely loved everything about Dalton, although having to wear that uniform every day was starting to bore Kurt's fashion sense.

The one thing he didn't like? **Blaine**.

He'd been at the school for two whole months. Kurt knew that the tension between them was real. Kurt wanted Blaine and Blaine wanted Kurt. But still, it'd been two months, and nothing had happened between the two, besides singing and some childish flirting.

Blaine had been invading Kurt's thoughts more and more. He could barely focus on anything without his mind drifting to that beautiful boy- his hazel eyes, those muscular arms…

Kurt had to take way too many cold showers, trying to cool down from merely thinking about the boy. Why wouldn't he do anything yet?

Wes and David hadn't exactly been helping either. The two were constantly cracking jokes about the two. Kurt's face always flushed pink, but Blaine barely acknowledged them. It was as if he didn't like Kurt at all.

But his actions when they were alone said differently. Contrary to how proper Blaine always was, the boy was a snuggler. On weekends, the boys enjoyed watching movies together. Or at least, Blaine did. Kurt would always be too hyper-aware of everything the shorter boy was doing. Whether he was absent-mindedly drawing circles on Kurt's hand or his hand was accidentally brushing against his leg, Kurt couldn't focus on anything but that.

And then there was Blaine's smell. He always smelt of Red vines, and a familiar mix of soap, detergent, maybe even toothpaste- it was all just so _deliciously _Blaine, Kurt always fought to keep his hands off of him.

To say the least, Kurt had fallen. Hard.

One day, he had headed down to the bathroom to shower, taking the first available stall. Before he turned the water on, a sound hit his ears. Soft singing coming from the stall next to him.

The voice was impossible not to recognize as it half sang, half hummed some familiar song.

Blaine.

He listned a little more, suddenly realizing what song it was. Katy Perry's Peacock. Kurt quickly turned the water on, overpowering the intoxicating sound of Blaine's voice. He glanced down, discovering a _growing _problem, and quickly lowered the heat in his shower until it felt like ice.

How much longer until Blaine would finally do something? And how much longer could Kurt handle being teased before he completely snapped and just jumped Blaine's bones, no matter where they were?

Kurt didn't know, but he had a feeling that the latter was going to happen first at this rate.

* * *

It seemed like any other day at Dalton for Kurt. He had run into Blaine in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, wet and shirtless, which had resulted in a cold morning shower. He went to class, struggling not to die of boredom. He had Warbler practice.

His day was just so painfully average. It was just like every other day of his boring, lonely life.

Until Blaine invited him to go get some coffee with him.

"But I- you know, got a lot of homework and um-" Kurt's words stumbled out awkwardly. This is what Blaine reduced him to- a stuttering idiot with a schoolboy crush.

Blaine gave him a crooked grin. "Come on, be daring. It's just coffee. Your homework can wait!" he said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Just like that, he was putty in Blaine's hands, willing to do anything.

And now, his boring average day took an adventurous turn.

Once again, Kurt couldn't focus. Blaine hadn't taken him out for coffee since they'd found him spying. Was this supposed to be like a date? He didn't know what to think, not that he could think with Blaine's hand resting on top of his own.

"You okay, Kurt? You seem a bit… Out of it today," Blaine remarked, looking over at him.

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. "I'm uh- yeah, fine, just... a lot of school. I've been so busy- just stressed out, that's all," he mumbled, barely forming a coherent sentence as he placed his coffee cup back on the table.

Blaine gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "That's why I brought you here; to get your mind off of school and stress. You need to find some way to relax."

_Fucking him until he bled seemed like a pretty good way of relaxing._

He hadn't realized Blaine was still talking. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" He huffed, and Kurt found him so adorable when he pouted. "Are you sure school is the only reason you're so spacey today?"

"Is this like a date or something?" He blurted out before he realized what he was saying. Blaine tensed, the question clearly catching him off guard. Kurt looked pretty surprised as well, as if he didn't believe those words just left his mouth.

"Uh, well- I mean, if um, you want it to be one…" Blaine, always so proper and prepared, had been reduced to a stuttering fool by that one simple question.

But that wasn't the answer Kurt wanted to hear. "Well, what do _you_ want it to be? A date or not?" Kurt was never one to be blunt, and he still couldn't believe he was asking this.

Blaine looked extremely uncomfortable. His face was turning beet red and Kurt had the feeling he wasn't going to answer the question.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Of course you don't want this to be a date. I was such an idiot to think that you could ever feel the same way. I mean, you're Blaine. You could have anyone you want so why would you settle for dumb me-"

Blaine had pressed his lips to Kurt's, silencing the boy's rambles. Kurt didn't know what to do; surprise kisses were not exactly his forte. Blaine pulled back, staring at him. When he didn't react, Blaine leaned forward again.

It was all too much like Kurt's first kiss with Karofsky. But this time, he didn't push the boy away. Instead, he reached a hand up, placing it on the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him even closer. It all felt too good to be true.

They finally pulled apart, both gasping for air, and Kurt remembered they were in a public place where anyone could see them. But nobody took notice to the two kissing boys.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we met on the staircase," Blaine breathed, still so close to him.

"Then why did you wait so damn long?" Kurt asked with a grin, pulling the boy back into a sweet kiss.

The two just kissed, reality fading away. They were the only things that existed. That is, of course, until a catcall from across the café reminded them that they were still in public.

Blaine pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. "Well, I really have to go, but I'll um, talk to you later, boyfriend?"

"Oh, so I'm your boyfriend now?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck, lips curling into an embarrassed smile. "Well, I hoped- I mean, since we… I figured-"

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Kurt questioned innocently, batting his eyelashes. Blaine smiled and nodded. He leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. Kurt pulled back slightly, his breath still ghosting over Blaine's face. "See you later, _boyfriend_."

* * *

Kurt understood, Blaine didn't want to rush things. But make out sessions and cuddling simply weren't _enough_.

He figured being with Blaine might help get rid of his sexual frustrations. Instead, he was more sexually frustrated than ever.

Blaine didn't even know it, but he was slowly driving the boy completely mental. Much longer, and Kurt was sure he'd end up jumping Blaine's bones in the middle of Warbler practice.

It was during a heated make out session in his room one late night that Kurt decided he couldn't take it anymore. All his blood was rushing south and his rational mind was long gone, lost the moment Blaine shoved his tongue into his mouth. He was slowly growing hard, and something told him to check if Blaine was too. His hand, which had been gripping desperately at Blaine's hip, slowly inched down until it was just hovering over his crotch. Then, he pressed down, palming Blaine through the thin material of the Dalton uniform.

Blaine let out a loud gasp of both shock and pleasure. Kurt liked this sudden power that he had. He palmed harder, trying to create as much friction as possible. A choked moan escaped Blaine's lips, and Kurt never knew anything could sound so dirty but so delicious at the same time. If Blaine wasn't completely hard when he started, he certainly was now as Kurt continued to rub at him through his clothes.

"K-Kurt, what are you d-doing?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking with pleasure.

Kurt didn't answer him. Instead, he began to nip and suck his way down and back up Blaine's neck. He hit a spot at the corner of his jawbone, and Blaine threw his head back, emitting such a loud moan, Kurt was sure his neighbors would hear.

But his neighbors didn't matter, because he was still rubbing Blaine's cock through his pants and had him moaning like a cheap whore.

He stopped rubbing, instead pulling their hips as close as possible. Kurt grinded them together, desperately needing the friction. Blaine seemed to notice, sliding his hand to palm Kurt. His hand slipped under the waistband of his pants, but not into his underwear, and began stroking his cock through the cotton.

He'd never felt anything so good. Kurt began seeing spots because _oh my god_ Blaine was rubbing his cock and it shouldn't be legal to be that sexy. Blaine was sucking on his neck, and there was sure to be a hickey, but it all just felt so good. He couldn't contain himself; his hips jutted forward, needing more contact.

And _oh my god_, Blaine's lips and hands were all over him and how was it even possible to feel that good? Kurt couldn't help it. He let out a low whimper of pure _need_.

Blaine quickly pulled back, looking utterly horrified. "I'm so sorry!" he blurted out, putting as much room between them as possible. Then he started to ramble. "Oh my god, I'm so, so, so sorry. I shouldn't- I didn't mean to- it just… God Kurt, I'm _so_ sorry!"

Why was he apologizing? Kurt couldn't figure out what was happening. He wasn't breaking up with him… Was he? "W-what? Why are you apologizing?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice. His eyes looked so scared, so hurt, like a child being yelled at by a parent. Blaine had to tear his eyes away before they broke his heart. "Are you… You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"What? No! No, of course not!" If anything, Blaine was terrified that Kurt would break up with him. How could he possibly think Blaine would break up with him? "Kurt, I could never break up with you. I never want to hurt you. I didn't mean to… Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kurt asked again, more powerfully than the first time. With the fear of a breakup gone, he found a bit of confidence. That and his dick was still really hard and his hormones were wild and all he wanted was Blain stroking his cock again.

"Didn't I… upset you? When you whimpered, I thought…" he trailed off, seeming unsure of what to say. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I just don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I grabbed your dick first. I thought that was a pretty clear sign that I want this," he said very matter-of-factly. "I want _you_, Blaine."

He had this almost commanding tone, which Blaine found oddly sexy, and with that simple sentence, all sense of self control was gone. He flung himself at Kurt, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands pulled at the hum of Kurt's shirt.

The two disconnected briefly to get their shirts off. Ocean eyes stared into olive green ones. "Are you sure _you_ want this?"

"Believe me, I **need** this," Blaine told his boyfriend.

And it was true. Both of them needed this more than they'd ever admit. They needed the flesh upon flesh, heart beats racing, sweat mingling, lip swollen passion. They needed each other.

The kisses grew sloppier as the two grew more and more desperate. Teeth clanked as they fumbled blindly at one another's' belts and pants. Why did they have to be wearing so many clothes?

But soon, the two were in nothing but boxers, and Kurt was suddenly wishing for more clothes. Kurt had tensed, and Blaine stopped sucking on his neck, abandoning for slowly forming hickey.

"Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked quickly. Besides Kurt, Blaine had absolutely no boyfriend experience, and was terrified of it showing. This was all new to him. But he'd seen enough porn to get a general idea of what to do. "Should we stop?"

Kurt's cheeks were flushed and he'd never seen the younger boy look so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I just, um, I've never done this before. I'm, well, scared."

Blaine leaned forward, giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. "I told you, I'd never do anything to hurt you. And if you want to stop, I understand. It's fine, believe me."

Kurt smiled, his cheeks still tinged pink. "How are you so understanding all the time? I thought you'd get mad at me or something."

Blaine shook his head. "I could never be mad at you. Besides, I'm… I'm just as terrified as you are. This is all so new to me- I'm a virgin too."

Kurt bit down on his lip, and it was clear that he was thinking hard about something. His ocean eyes looked distraught and distant. "Blaine," he said after a long silence. "I… I want you to be my first."

"Are- are you sure?" He asked in shock. As much as he wanted to have sex with Kurt, he tried to hide his enthusiasm. "Baby, you… You know it'll be painful right?"

"There's no one I'd trust more than you. Please. J-just… Fuck me, Blaine," the foul word seemed so foreign coming from the boy's tongue, but at the same time, it was such a turn-on to hear him curse like that.

"O-okay," Blaine nodded. He wanted to fuck Kurt. So badly. But porn didn't help him now. He didn't know how to be gentle and loving. Quite frankly, he didn't know how to do anything, really. Seeing and doing were two totally different things. "We- do you have condoms?"

He nodded his head sheepishly, reaching into a drawer next to his bed. "I um, got them a few weeks ago… Just in case."

Blaine nodded again. His mouth was too dry to speak. He was about to fuck Kurt Hummel- if only he knew what he was doing!

Kurt crawled toward him. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I well… Kurt, I'm really nervous. I don't want to hurt you! I really don't know what I'm doing and I'm ruining your first time!"

Kurt placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a small peck. "Blaine, it's your first time too. Don't worry about me, okay? Please," he said with a gentle smile. It was endearing, Blaine's concern. But they were both in nothing but boxers and Kurt was just really horny, his dick in desperate need of attention. "Just fuck me already."

That word again. That dirt word that sounded so damn delicious coming from the porcelain boy. Nervous or not, he couldn't resist Kurt anymore. "O-okay… Okay," he said finally. The two slipped out of their boxers, and Blaine tried not to stare too much at the naked boy in front of him. "This is going to hurt," he warned, getting ready to prep Kurt. The younger boy gave him a quick nod, and Blaine took that as a sign to go. Gently as he could, he slowly pushed a finger into Kurt. The boy let out a squeak of shock.

It took a few moments, but eventually the boy nodded, and Blaine pushed a second finger in. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold back a whimper. After a few minutes, Kurt gave the okay, and a third finger was pushed in.

Soon, Blaine felt that Kurt was prepped enough. He gave him a reassuring kiss, and then rolled on the condom. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready yet or-"

"Please, Blaine. I want to," he said, leaning up to kiss him hard on the mouth. He leaned farther up, his tongue brushing against Blaine's earlobe. The boy shivered. "You know you want to," Kurt growled, his voice low and sultry.

Kurt was a whole other person when he was horny. And Blaine, well, he was really starting to like it. It was such a nice change, having Kurt be so powerful.

Blaine kissed at Kurt's neck, trailing his lips up until he met his lips. "You are so, so beautiful," he whispered, before positioning himself over Kurt. Slowly, he pushed his way into Kurt, stopping once his entire length was in.

Kurt's eyes had welled with tears at the pain. "Shit, shit, shit, that hurts," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. After a minute or two, he got used to the feeling of Blaine inside of him. He sucked in a big breath of air. "Move, please."

Slowly, trying to stay as gentle as possible, he pulled out, then pushed back in. He was trying to contain himself, because Kurt was clearly in pain, but _oh my god_ his dick was inside Kurt and _holy shit_, nothing had ever felt this good before.

Kurt squirmed underneath him, but slowly, the pain wasn't so painful. Pleasure tingled through his body, and he let out a soft moan. "Oh my god, Blaine… Please go faster!" And then Blaine hit a certain spot and he all but _screamed_ his name.

Blaine practically came from the way Kurt was saying his name, and how a string of mindless curses kept falling off the boy's tongue. Blaine thrusted harder, hitting that spot again.

Kurt clawed at Blaine's back, urgently needing him closer. Blaine's hand slid between their bodies, grabbing Kurt's hardness. He knew he couldn't last much longer, and wanted them to come together.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm gonna…" his voice was lost as Blaine hit that spot once again. His moans were so erotic and _hot_, Blaine was quickly losing himself. His thrusts became even more erratic, his hand pumping Kurt even harder. The younger boy was absolutely falling apart at the seams and Blaine couldn't believe that he caused this. Blaine shook his head, trying to get his hair, which had fallen lose from its gel, out of his eyes because _oh my god_, he really just couldn't take his eyes off Kurt.

Kurt saw stars when he came in Blaine's hand. "Oh my god, Blaine!" he was screaming at this point, but who cared if the neighbors heard? Who cared if they'd be Warbler gossip for months? All Kurt could think about was Blaine and how good he felt. His nails dug into Blaine's back as an orgasm racked through his body.

His muscles clenched, finally sending Blaine over the edge. "Fuck, Kurt," he moaned, coming deep inside the boy.

He collapsed on top of the younger boy, sweaty and out of breath. He could feel Kurt's heartbeat against his own. It all felt so right. And Kurt had never looked more beautiful. His porcelain skin gleamed with sweat, hair falling onto his face, his ocean eyes looking dazed. He leaned forward, pressing a warm kiss to the porcelain boy's lips. "You really are so beautiful."

He blushed and smiled at his boyfriend, giving him a gentle kiss back. Blaine rolled off Kurt, and the two just laid there for a while, cuddled close together. "Hey Blaine?" Kurt said softly after what seemed like an eternity. He feared the older boy had fallen asleep until he let out a small hum of response. "Thank you... For everything."

"Anything for you, Kurt," he murmured sleepily against the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, and do you think you could start leaving your hair in its curls?" Kurt asked hopefully, running a hand through the mess of hair on his lover's head.

Blaine laughed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "Anything for you."

-  
I am a sexually frustrated teenage girl with an overactive imagination.  
I've been working on and off on this for the past two weeks. I wish you could see the notebook I wrote it in, the rough draft is pretty amusing. Also, Silent Hill is such a boner-kill of a movie to watch while writing.  
If I ever figure out how to work Livejournal, I might put this on there. I dunno.

But I hope y'all like it! :3


End file.
